


Twisted Affections

by StormDragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon
Summary: Anders is haunted by memories of cold green eyes.





	Twisted Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Origanally posted here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5691.html?thread=21327419#t21327419
> 
> By request, I am posting this ancient relic of mine here from kmeme. My first attempt to move out of my comfort zone. Please forgive any errors.

A distressed yelp escapes his lips as the back of his head slammed against the wall’s hard stone surface. He could feel the hand that held his wrists above his head tighten painfully. He tries to remember where he was and what was happening to him but the sharp pain in his head made the task difficult.  
  
Anders blinked and Amber brown eyes met harsh sylvan green.  
  
_Harsh green eyes watched him as he tried to squirm away from the man’s vice-like grip, “Shh, it’s all going to be fine. I am here for you but you tried to run away again. So I am going to have to punish you.”_  
  
His heart raced as memories he had long avoided surface from the depths of his mind. Memories of cruel green eyes and a twisted smile.  
  
He turns his head away from his captor’s eyes, shutting his own eyes hoping whatever the man had planned to do to him ended soon.  
  
_“Look at me, Anders.” The man coaxed; Anders shivered as the cold touch of metal caresses his cheek before tightly griping his jaw forcing him to look straight at furious green eyes, “When I say look at me. You obey. You don’t want me to have to punish you again?”_  
  
“No.” He quietly pleaded. He felt the grip on his wrist loosen slightly, but he knew better than to fight him. He has learned, all it leads to was the suffering of the few people he cared about in the tower.  
  
_Anders stifles a sob as metal encased arms embraced him, “See bad things happen to bad little mages. You should be happy I convinced them to make her tranquil instead, if they had put her thru her harrowing. Maker knows she would be an abomination by now and then they would have had to kill her. You should thank me for all I’ve done for you.”_  
  
“Mage?”  
  
_Strong arms wrapped around his waist as the man behind him murmurs in his ear so close Anders feels the warmth of his breath, “Guess who?”_  
  
“Rolan.” He murmured, hoping to please the Templar. Within himself, he feels a presence in his mind stirring. It felt of power, of the fade.  
  
**Rolan is dead, he cannot hurt you anymore.**  
  
Anders eyes snapped open as he turn his attention back to his captor. And as the voice said… no Justice said. It was not Rolan’s harsh green eyes he met. But Fenris’ green eyes confusion clear in their depths.  
  
The elf’s grip had loosened more than enough to allow Anders to easily free himself. He pushed the elf of him and ran. Away from the elf, from Rolan, from the Grey Wardens, from Circle, from the memories. Just as he always had.


End file.
